Galaktyka Cieni
Galaktyka Cieni (jap. シャドウ・ギャラクティカ Shadou Gyarakutika, ang. Shadow Galactica) – nazwa imperium Sailor Galaxii. Oprócz Galaxii, imperium tworzyły Sailor Senshi z całej galaktyki, które miały za zadanie zbierać Sailor Crystals w mandze lub Gwiezdne Ziarna w anime. Poza musicalami, wszyscy członkowie mieli na nadgarstkach Galaktyczne Bransolety. Wróg Sailor Senshi z [[Sailor Moon Sailor Stars|serii Stars]] anime i łuku fabularnego ''Stars'' mangi. W anime W anime, gdy Sailor Galaxia niszczyła planetę, istniała możliwość, że zaproponowałaby Senshi tej planety szansę by przeżyć po zabraniu jej Gwiezdnego Ziarna oraz zwiększyć jej moc, po założeniu specjalnych złotych bransolet. W zamian za to, Senshi zazwyczaj traciła swoją wolność i wolną wolę i miała pracować dla Galaxii aż do jej śmierci. Zwykle, dla pracowniczki Galaktyki Cieni w anime śmierć wyglądała w ten sposób, że niezadowolona Galaxia po prostu usuwała bransoletki Senshi, w ten sposób sprawiając, że rozpływały się w powietrzu. Do czasu gdy Galaxia dotarła do Ziemi, tylko cztery Sailor Animamates były na jej rozkazy: Sailor Iron Mouse, Sailor Aluminum Siren, Sailor Lead Crow, and Sailor Tin Nyanko. Założyły swoją główną siedzibę w stacji Ginga TV, przebrały się za menadżerki i szukały prawdziwych Gwiezdnych Ziaren, lecz prawie zawsze kończyło się odnalezieniem posiadaczy fałszywych Gwiezdnych Ziaren i ich przemianą w Phage. Ostatecznie, niemal wszystkie członkinie Galaktyki Cieni zostały zabite przez Galaxię; wyjątkiem była Sailor Lead Crow, która zginęła przez Sailor Tin Nyanko. Dwiema dodatkowymi członkiniami Galaktyki Cieni w anime były Sailor Uranus i Sailor Neptune, które oddały swoje Gwiezdne Ziarna i dołączyły do Galaxii, co było częścią ich planu pokonania złotej królowej; jednak ich plan zawiódł i im również Galaxia odebrała bransolety. W mandze thumb|350 px|''[[Galactica Planet Attack'' - wojowniczki pod wpływem Galaxii atakują Sailor Moon]] Podobnie jak w anime, w mandze, zwolenniczki Galaktyki Cieni, prowadzonej przez Galaxię, były powoływane w celu odebrania Sailor Crystals z planet. Tak jak zostało zasugerowane w anime, dla Galaxii pracowały też prawdziwe Sailor Senshi, takie jak Sailor Lethe i Sailor Mnemosyne, w nadziei na lepszą przyszłość, której Sailor Moon według nich nie mogła im zaoferować. Jednakże, większość zwolenniczek Galaxii nie była prawdziwymi Senshi. Były zwyczajnymi ludźmi, które zabiły Senshi strzegącą ich planety i oddały Sailor Crystals Galaxii. Tym osobom w nagrodę Galaxia wręczyła złote bransolety, które dawały im moc porównywalną do mocy Senshi, ponadto dodatkową obietnicą był własny Sailor Crystal po pokonaniu Sailor Moon. Okazało się, że większość z nich całkowicie utraciła swoją wolną wolę i zapomniała o obietnicy Galaxii, być może zapewniając w ten sposób, że nie przeszkadzałyby Galaxii w jej prawdziwych planach, czyli stworzeniu na nowo wszechświata. Większość tej grupy stanowiły Sailor Animamates oraz Gwiezdne Ogrodniczki Sailor Chi i Sailor Phi, aczkolwiek Chi i Phi miały więcej wolnej woli niż Animamates, były prawą ręką Galaxii. Inaczej niż w anime, gdzie tylko Galaxia była w stanie zabić Senshi, w mandze podwładne Galaxii miały więcej szczęścia w misjach. Na Ziemi, Aluminum Siren zabiła Sailor Mercury i Sailor Jupiter, a Lead Crow zabiła Phobos i Deimos. Tin Nyanko poważnie raniła Lunę, Artemisa i Dianę, przez co koty utraciły zdolność mówienia, a Sailor Lethe dobiła je. Sailor Phi i Sailor Chi zabiły Sailor Starlights, a Sailor Chi zabiła Sailor Kakyu. Twierdzą Sailor Galaxii w Galaktyce Cieni był zamek zwany Galaktycznym Pałacem.[http://www.kurozuki.com/takeuchi/sailormoon/settei.html Alex Glover's translation of the Materials Collection] W musicalach Galaktyka Cieni w musicalach miała mniej więcej taki sam cel jak ich odpowiedniki w mandze i anime. Jednakże musicale wprowadziły kilka Senshi, które nie pojawiły się ani w anime, ani w mandze, jak na przykład Sailor Theta czy Sailor Buttress. Do Galaktyki Cieni czasowo dołączyli nawet poprzedni wrogowie, jak na przykład Królowa Beryl, którzy zostali wskrzeszeni przez Galaxię i dołączyli do niej ze względu na wspólne cele. Dlatego też w musicalach nie każdy członek Galaktyki Cieni nosił złote bransolety. Senshi z Galaktyki Cieni Sailor Galaxia thumb|150 px|left|Galaxia (anime) Galaxia - jest bez wątpienia najpotężniejszą wojowniczką we wszechświecie. Jest zawładnięta przez Chaos. Galaxia wędrowała z planety na planetę, plądrując je, niszcząc i kolekcjonując Gwiezdne Ziarna. Znajdowała również na swojej drodze sojuszników - Animamates. Ostatecznie pozbywa się z siebie Chaosu pod wpływem Eternal Sailor Moon. [[Sailor Galaxia|'Więcej...']] Chaos thumb|left|Chaos (anime) Chaos - jest odpowiedzialny za wszystkie złe rzeczy na świecie i w całej galaktyce. Chce posiąść na własność cały świat oraz ludzi z czystymi sercami. Formami Chaosu są Królowa Metalia, Mędrzec, Pharaoh 90 i Cyrkonia. [[Chaos|'Więcej...']] * Zobacz też: Sailor Chaos. Sailor Lethe Sailor Lethe - pojawia się tylko w mandze. Ochrania Rzekę Zapomnienia i ten, kto ją przekroczy zapomni wszystko (tak się stało z wojowniczkami). [[Sailor Lethe|'Więcej...']] thumb|150 px|right|Sailor Lethe i Sailor Mnemosyne (tylko manga) Sailor Mnemosyne Sailor Mnemosyne - pojawia się tylko w mandze. Ochrania Rzekę Pamięci i zwraca wojowniczkom pamięć, którą odebrała Lethe. [[Sailor Mnemosyne|'Więcej...']] Sailor Theta Wystąpiła tylko w Sera Myu. [[Sailor Theta|'Więcej...']] Sailor Buttress Wystąpiła tylko w Sera Myu. [[Sailor Buttress|'Więcej...']] Gwiezdne Ogrodniczki Sailor Phi Sailor Phi - pojawia się w mandze i Sera Myu. Walczy razem ze swoją bliźniaczką Sailor Chi. Jest pod kontrolą Galaxii. Została zabita przez Sailor Moon. [[Sailor Phi|'Więcej...']] thumb|150 px|right|Sailor Phi i Sailor Chi (manga) Sailor Chi Sailor Chi - pojawia się w mandze i Sera Myu. Walczy razem ze swoją bliźniaczką Sailor Phi. Jest kontrolowana przez Galaxię. Została zabita przez Sailor Quartet po tym jak raniła śmiertelnie Sailor Kakyu. [[Sailor Chi|'Więcej...']] Sailor Animamates Grupa Sailor Senshi, będących pod wpływem Galaxii. W mandze są to wojowniczki planet, którym Galaxia zabrała Sailor Crystal. W anime są to dobre Sailor Senshi, ale pod kontrolą Galaxii. [[Sailor Animamates|'Więcej...']] Sailor Iron Mouse thumb|right|150 px|Sailor Iron Mouse (anime) Żelazna Mysz (Iron Mouse) - z charakteru jest raczej dziecinna i niedojrzała. Przedstawia się na Ziemi jako Chuuko Nezu, producentka Ginga TV. Szuka prawdziwego Gwiezdnego Ziarna. [[Sailor Iron Mouse|'Więcej...']] Sailor Aluminum Siren Aluminiowa Syrena (Aluminum Siren) - zajmuje miejsce Iron Mouse i występuje w 182. odcinku. Przyjaźni się z Lead Crow. Na Ziemi ukrywa się pod pseudonimem Reiko Aya. Swoim wyglądem przypomina syrenę. Aluminum Siren jest mało rozgarnięta. Również jej charakterystyczną cechą jest to, że prawie nieustannie je. Jednak to ona poznaje tożsamość Sailor Moon. Zostaje zabita przez Galaxię. [[Sailor Aluminum Siren|'Więcej...']] thumb|right|150 px|Sailor Aluminum Siren i Sailor Lead Crow (anime) Sailor Lead Crow Ołowiana Wrona (Lead Crow) - teoretycznie jest rywalką Aluminum Siren, lecz tak naprawdę przyjaźni się z nią. Jest bardziej poważna od niej, dlatego irytują ja niektóre akcje jej partnerki. Na Ziemi ukrywa się pod pseudonimem Akane Karasuma. Po tym jak ginie Aluminum Siren, jej nową partnerką jest Tin Nyanko, jednak nie dogaduje się z nią. Tin Nyanko zabija ją, wpychając do czarnej dziury. [[Sailor Lead Crow|'Więcej...']] Sailor Tin Nyanko thumb|right|150 px|Sailor Tin Nyanko (anime) Cynowa Kotka (Tin Nyanko) - swoim wyglądem przypomina kota. Zabija ona swoją partnerkę Lead Crow, wpychając ją do czarnej dziury. Sama zostaje w połowie uzdrowiona przez Eternal Sailor Moon. Jedna część jej podświadomości każe jej walczyć przeciwko Sailor Senshi, lecz druga uleczona połowa każe jej tego zaprzestać. W końcu Galaxia zabiera jej ostatnią bransoletę i Tin Nyanko ginie. [[Sailor Tin Nyanko|'Więcej...']] Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon thumb|right|150 px|Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon (manga) Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon - pojawia się w mandze i Sera Myu. Ginie z rąk Sailor Chibi Moon i Sailor Quartet. [[Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon|'Więcej...']] Sailor Pewter Fox Występuje tylko w Sera Myu. [[Sailor Pewter Fox|'Więcej...']] Sailor Titanium Kerokko / Sailor Mitis Kerokko Występuje tylko w Sera Myu. [[Sailor Titanium Kerokko|'Więcej...']] Prawdziwe Sailor Senshi Zła Sailor Mercury thumb|150 px|right|Evil Sailor Mercury (tylko manga) Wystąpiła tylko w mandze. Przymusowo dołączyła do Galaxii. Więcej... Zła Sailor Mars thumb|150 px|right|Evil Sailor Mars (tylko manga) Wystąpiła tylko w mandze. Przymusowo dołączyła do Galaxii. Więcej... Zła Sailor Jupiter right|thumb|Evil Sailor Jupiter (tylko manga) Wystąpiła tylko w mandze. Przymusowo dołączyła do Galaxii. Więcej... Zła Sailor Venus thumb|right|Evil Sailor Venus (tylko manga) Wystąpiła tylko w mandze. Przymusowo dołączyła do Galaxii. Więcej... Zły Tuxedo Kamen Wystąpił w mandze i Sera Myu. Przymusowo dołączył do Galaxii. Więcej... Zła Sailor Uranus right|thumb|150px|Evil Sailor Uranus (manga) Wystąpiła w anime, mandze i Sera Myu. Przymusowo dołączyła do Galaxii w mandze, natomiast w anime i Sera Myu do Galaxii przyłączyła dobrowolnie. Więcej... Zła Sailor Neptune thumb|right|Evil Sailor Neptune (manga) Wystąpiła w anime, mandze i Sera Myu. Przymusowo dołączyła do Galaxii w mandze, natomiast w anime i Sera Myu do Galaxii przyłączyła dobrowolnie. Więcej... Zła Sailor Pluto thumb|213px|right|Evil Sailor Pluto (tylko manga) Wystąpiła tylko w mandze. Przymusowo dołączyła do Galaxii. Więcej... Zła Sailor Saturn right|thumb|200 px|Evil Sailor Saturn (tylko manga) Wystąpiła tylko w mandze. Przymusowo dołączyła do Galaxii. Więcej... Inni * Phages - potwory dnia, pojawiły się tylko anime. * Królowa Nehellenia - tylko anime. * MC Fly - tylko Sera Myu. * Królowa Beryl - tylko Sera Myu. * Jadeite - tylko Sera Myu. * Nephrite - tylko Sera Myu. * Zoisite - tylko Sera Myu. * Kunzite - tylko Sera Myu. * Hematite - tylko Sera Myu. * Hiddenite - tylko Sera Myu. * Kalunite - tylko Sera Myu. * Tygrysie Oko - tylko Sera Myu. * Jastrzębie Oko - tylko Sera Myu. * Rybie Oko - tylko Sera Myu. * Dark Moon - tylko Sera Myu. * Nightmare - tylko Sera Myu. * Lemures - tylko Sera Myu. * Lalka w postaci Tuxedo Kamen - tylko Sera Myu. * Lalka w postaci Króla Endymiona - tylko Sera Myu. Ciekawostki * Mimo że Galaxia i jej słudzy odegrali znaczną rolę w anime, zwrot "Galaktyka Cieni" nie został nigdy użyty w tej adaptacji. Jednak image song Galaxii w anime zawierał tekst, w którym nazywano ją "Złotą Królową Galaktyki Cieni". * W akcie 52, Usagi skojarzyła nazwę "Galaktyka Cieni" z kanji i kaną 銀河の影 ginga no kage (pol. "cień galaktyki"). Przypisy en:Shadow Galactica es:Shadow Galactica ja:シャドウ・ギャラクティカ Kategoria:Galaktyka Cieni